Patrick O'Toole (Earth-616)
| CurrentAlias = | Aliases = Knuckles , Percival Aloysius O'Toole | Identity = Secret | Affiliation = Formerly , | Relatives = unnamed wife (deceased), unnamed children, unnamed grandson, other unnamed grandchildren | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = | Hair = White | Hair2 = Formerly red | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = | Occupation = Former soldier, bartender | Education = | Origin = Human | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Stan Lee; Charles Nicholas | First = Young Allies #1 | First2 = | Death = Young Allies Comics 70th Anniversary Special #1 | HistoryText = Patrick O'Toole lived in the Bowery of New York City during World War II and joined Captain America's Sentinels of Liberty youth group. There he met Captain America's sidekick Bucky and became part of the Young Allies, a group of wartime youths who were organized by the American military to fight Nazi spies and other menaces to America during World War II. Pre-Face: Truth and Fiction It has been revealed that a lot of the Young Allies wartime adventures were made into a comic book as propaganda for the United States to earn support in the war effort, especially among young impressionable people. The comic book, while based on true events where often times embellished, and sensationalized. Further, to "protect" the identities of the Young Allies (however, in later years, Bucky would suspect it was to avoid having to pay out royalties for the use of their likenesses) were all portrayed as caricatures of themselves, and were all portrayed as being young adolescents around the age of 12 while in real life they were in their late teens to early adult hood and eventually became old enough to enlist in the military and see action in the battle field. In these comics Patrick was renamed Percival O'Toole's, dubbed "Knuckles" the writers also had his Irish-American, Lower Class New Yorker background played up to the point of stereotype. Patrick did not seem overly concerned over his portrayal in these comic books, believing that revenge was served best by living well. The fictional accounts of the Young Allies are the most complete record of their activities during World War II, however how much of these tales are fiction and how much are truth have yet to be completely chronicled. For the purposes of clarity between what is known to be fully factual and what is regarded as sensationalized fiction, both will be addressed separately in this profile. Real Life History Shortly after the formation of the Young Allies, Patrick would join his comrades in smashing a Nazi spy ring in New York leading to a clash with the Red Skull. The youths would be assisted by the timely arrival of Captain America and the Human Torch. In 1943, Patrick and the Young Allies were sent to Hollywood California for a war bond drive. The rally was soon marred by an panic caused by Bucky and Toro's foe Lady Lotus, and they soon broke up the panic. Patrick and his friends were then ordered by the military to report to Democracy Pictures to participate in a film that was in support of the war. They were once more targeted by Lady Lotus who hypnotized actors to attack them, and then took Toro under her control. Capturing the team, Lady Lotus hypnotized the rest of the group and as part of her plan to take over the American west coast sent the group in a B-17 and P-40 to attack Muroc Army Airfield. However, Washington Jones snapped out of Lady Lotus' control and managed to help the others break free from her mind control. They would get the air fields participation in a ruse that made it appear their attack was a success. Pretending to still be under the control of Lady Lotus, the Young Allies got close enough to attack her. During the battle, Toro managed to knock a crystal that Lotus was using to boost her powers and it was subsequently swallowed up in the Earth. Lady Lotus then fled, vowing to get revenge against the Young Allies someday. Coming of age, Patrick would join the army and see action in France, playing part of its liberation from Nazi occupation. In 1944, Patrick would reunite with his fellow Young Allies when they all had some downtime. He had brought a bottle of brandy that was given to him by a French farmer as thanks for liberating his village to share with his comrades. However, they would never get the chance to enjoy it as they would spot German operative Hauptman Kleinschmidt and bust up his operations, little knowing it was part of a Nazi spy cell still operating in France headed by the Red Skull. This would be the last time the Young Allies would fight together, but they all stayed in touch over the years. Following the supposed death of Bucky, Patrick and the other Young Allies would make a pact to keep the bottle of brandy he had got for the last surviving member of the group to enjoy. Fictional History For a detailed account of the fictional history of Patrick O'Toole see the Fictional History of the Young Allies. After the War After the war, Patrick would remain with the army, working his way up to the rank of Sergeant and in his later years would train new recruits. He would marry and have children and grandchildren. When he retired from the military, he would open a bar until his health got too bad to continue working and his grandson would take over. Eventually, an unspecified illness (or likely just old age) would find Patrick living in Samuel J. Sawyer Memorial Veterans Hospital. On his final night, he would be visited by the only other known surviving member of the Young Allies, Washington Jones. However the two would be shocked to find that their leader, Bucky, was still alive and acting as the current Captain America. The trio reminisced about old times, and would all enjoy a glass from the bottle of brandy. Later that night, Patrick would die peacefully in his sleep. His body is currently buried in Arlington National Cemetery. | Powers = No known paranormal powers | Abilities = Patrick was a good street brawler, he was trained in the armed forces. In his prime he was a capable soldier and a strict drill Sargent. He was a skilled bartender. | Strength = | Weaknesses = In his old age he was stricken with an unidentified illness. | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = During the war Patrick would have access to weapons that were common issue among the armed forces during the 1940's. | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }}